Psicosis
by dafuq.jpg
Summary: Sonic y Amy —OneShot—. Amy Rose. Paciente Nº723. Delirios mentales.


_¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Mucho trabajo y yo sigo subiendo cosas! ¡Echenme a los leones, plz! Bien, ahora hablemos de que se trata esta locura. En este OneShot, las cosas están bien raras, les advierto, y aquí todos los personajes son **humanos**. Creo que eso es lo más importante, ¡a leer!_

_**Advertencias:** Cosas DEMASIADO raras. Posible razonamiento ilógico sobre toda la historia de Sonic the Hedgehog. Enfermedades mentales, como su nombre lo indica. **TODOS HUMANOS**._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Sonic, ni Amy me pertenecen, y como había un vacío que debía ser rellenado, lo llené con Leo y Jade, que son de mi propiedad. Avísenme si ellos están de más._

_**Nota:** Es la primera vez que escribo algo así.  
**Nota #2:** Los datos mencionados son reales. La fuente es **Wikipedia**._

* * *

**_Psicosis  
_**_— __dafuq·jpg_**_  
_**

* * *

_"La P__sicosis __es un término genérico utilizado en __psiquiatría __y __psicología __para referirse a un estado mental descrito como una escisión o pérdida de contacto con la __realidad__. A las personas que lo padecen se las denomina __psicóticas__. En la actualidad, el término «psicótico» es a menudo usado incorrectamente como sinónimo de __psicopático__. Las personas que experimentan psicosis pueden presentar __alucinaciones __o __delirios __y pueden exhibir cambios en su personalidad y pensamiento desorganizado. Estos síntomas pueden ser acompañados por un comportamiento inusual o extraño, así como por dificultad para interactuar socialmente e incapacidad para llevar a cabo actividades de la vida diaria."_

* * *

Inconscientemente, sus puños se apretaron un poco más sobre el volante, haciendo que sus nudillos se vuelvan blancos como la leche.

Ideas contradictorias rondaban por su mente, y el hizo un esfuerzo en apartarlas. Tenía que mantener la mente en blanco. Pensar en el motivo por el cual estaba yendo al lugar donde, si se era sincero, preferiría no acercarse ni a cien metros.

_'Joder, tío'_, pensó con un toque de amargura. _'De verdad la amo demasiado'_.

Era solo porque el era un hombre honesto. El no podía mentir a nadie, menos a si mismo. Tenía que admitir que esa relación era jodida, pero el no quería llegar al termino "enfermiza", todavía no podía. Y quería creer que todavía podían salvarla, así, por primera vez en sus vidas, podrían tener una relación normal y estable.

Y ahí estaba el, Ronnie Speed, un muchacho de veintiún años, de camino hacia el _Hospital Psiquiátrico "Mobius"_. En donde iba a visitar a su novia.

Amy Rose.

_**·.·**_

Estacionó su auto en uno de los lugares indicados para los visitantes, si sin bajarse del auto, se asomó por el vidrio para ver el gran cartel que mostraba el nombre del hospital, el cual, parecía que no había tocado una gota de color en toda su existencia. Tragó con dificultad. Una parte de el no quería estar ahí, pero trató de ignorarla completamente.

Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de sus labios y apagó el motor para después salir del auto. Se preguntó, mientras aseguraba el auto, si no estaba haciendo todas estas cosas —nunca aseguraba el auto— para retrasar su entrada a ese lugar al que tenía que admitir que le daba mala espina.

Metió sus manos en sus vaqueros oscuros y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del lugar, tratando de mantener sus manos hechas puño, lo único que dejaba mostrar que estaba nervioso, y sintiendo a la vez como sus uñas lastimaban su piel sin llegar a romperla.

Al llegar enfrente de la puerta de cristal transparente, pudo ver el interior del hospital. Parecía ser como una sala de estar —el hospital no era muy grande, a pesar de estar en medio de la nada— en donde podía ver varios enfermeros y médicos, vestidos con batas blancas y trajes celestes. Y también estaban los pacientes, personas vestidas con ropas grises, un intento para tratar de que todos sean iguales allí, mas a pesar de eso, Ronnie podía diferenciarlos a la perfección, sin importar que no los conociese en nada. Algunos tenían peinados raros y singulares, otros no estaban peinados en lo más mínimo y algunos tenían sobreros igualmente extraños, sin embargo, no resaltaban demasiado.

No intentó abrir la puerta corrediza, en vez de eso, tocó el timbre que estaba situado a un lado de la puerta, y unos segundos después escuchó una chicharra, señal para abrir la puerta. Y al entrar, el olor a desinfectante y a algo que no podía identificar le dio la bienvenida. Se dirigió hacia la recepción y una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos lo atendió.

—Buenos días —saludó Ronnie tratando de disimular su nerviosismo—. Vengo a visitar a alguien.

La señora lo recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose un momento en su cabello para mirarlo con desconfianza. Y luego lo miró a los ojos. En ese instante, Ronnie se sintió como si fuera el resultado de un experimento. —Buenos días. Necesito su nombre y el de la persona que viene a visitar.

—Me llamo Speed Ronnie —informó—. Vengo a visitar a Rose Amy.

Y sin saber muy bien porqué, la mascara de desconfianza de la mujer se rompió y le miró con alegría mal disimulada, como si ese simple dato le hubiera dicho que Ronnie era una persona en la que se podía confiar indudablemente. —Entonces puedo decir que usted es el famoso "_Sonic_", ¿verdad?

A la vez que el nerviosismo de Ronnie desaparecía un poco, un sentimiento extraño, que no pudo identificar, lo embargó por un momento._ 'Tenias que haberlo esperado'_, se dijo a si mismo. _'Conoces a Amy de toda la vida. Tenias que saber que en unos días todo el hospital sabría de eso'_. Mas eso no pudo hacer desaparecer aquel sentimiento desconocido de el.

—Sí, soy yo —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros con ligereza—. ¿Ha habido algún problema con ella?

—No, no ha pasado nada —se apuró a negar la señora de cabello castaño que, en señal a su ya mayor edad, las raíces empezaban a descolorarse—. Amy es la paciente setecientos-veintitrés. Siga por ese pasillo y doble a la derecha, ahí un enfermero le atenderá.

Ronnie miró hacia la dirección en la que la señora señalaba y asintió. —Gracias.

_**·.·**_

En cuanto, junto al enfermero, se acercaban a la habitación de encuentro, Ronnie ya podía escuchar los agudos gritos de Amy, y sintió como algún tipo de bienvenida, sintió como si nada importara ahora. Sintió que no estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—¡Ugh! ¡Me desesperan tanto los antisociales! ¡Seguro te juntaste con Shadow a mis espaldas y se te pegó lo amargada!

Amy, una muchacha de dieciocho años, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes le gritaba articulando exageradamente a una muchacha de cabello azabache y confusos ojos celestes pálidos. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa redonda de color blanca junto a un sujeto de veintitantos de extraña cabellera blanca y ojos idénticos a la de chica de pelo azabache. Este miraba a Amy con una sonrisa divertida.

La chica le dijo algo en murmullos y Ronnie sintió que ya podía ir a lo que había ido en primer lugar, a estar con Amy, aunque fuera solo por unas pocas horas.

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Ugh, cuanto odio a los…! ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Sonikku! —chilló Amy con su aguda voz, levantándose de su asiento para darle la bienvenida.

Ronnie se obligó a sonreír y recibió a Amy, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y dándole un par de vueltas en el aire. —¿Qué hay, Ames?

—¡Tu no has estado protegiéndome siempre como prometiste! —le reprochó frunciendo el ceño y golpeándole levemente el brazo. La sonrisa de Ronnie se volvió forzada.

—Lo siento, creo que no soy tan veloz como antes —se disculpó, y a la vez se sintió mal por mentirle tan descaradamente—. ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

Amy se masajeó su brazo izquierdo, un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.— Me han pinchado con una aguja en el brazo. ¡No me dolió mucho! Pero no sé porqué lo hicieron.

Y mientras Amy le tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la mesa en donde estaba sentada antes de que el llegara, Ronnie dijo: —No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo.

—¡Gracias, Sonikku! —y luego lo sentó en una de las sillas enfrente de aquellos muchachos—. Sonikku, te presento a Jade y a Leo. Ellos llegaron a Mobius hace pocos días.

—¡Hola! —le saludó el peliblanco animadamente, y Ronnie sabía que el no era un paciente, por su ropa normal. En cambio la chica de cabellos negros le saludó con un seco asentimiento de la cabeza. Y debía ser una paciente del hospital, ya que estaba vestida de la misma manera que Amy. El chico debía estar visitando a la muchacha, tal vez era su familia.

—Hola —saludó Ronnie con una sonrisa sincera, sintiéndose bien al estar con Amy—. ¿Cómo has estado, Amy?

—¡Bien! —luego su rostro de volvió pensativo y llevó uno de sus finos dedos hasta su barbilla—. Aunque me están tratando de manera más extraña que antes, Sonikku. Y tú eres el primero que me visita en mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿Eggman se está portando bien?

Leo y Jade no le miraron extrañados cuando Amy mencionó la dimensión que solo ella podía ver y que Ronnie había tenido que fingir ver por mucho tiempo para no herir los inestables sentimientos de la pelirosada.

—_Bah_. Eggman se está portando bien —dijo, siguiéndole la corriente a Amy—. Y sentimos no haber venido en mucho tiempo. Hemos estado muy ocupados con eso de salvar al mundo.

—Oh, no importa —rió un poco demasiado fuerte—. No pasa nada. El mundo es mucho más importante que yo.

_No es cierto_, quería decirle. Pero Ronnie nunca fue muy bueno con expresar sus sentimientos por Amy.

—En fin, ¡esta vez me dejan salir al patio! —chilló Amy, cambiando de tema—. ¿Quieres salir, Sonikku?

Ronnie sonrió. —Claro —luego se volteó hacia Jade y Leo—. ¿Ustedes quieren venir?

Amy asintió y los miró a la expectativa.

El chico, Leo, les devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Y de nuevo, no recibió sonido alguno de la de cabellos azabache. Ronnie notó como la mirada de Leo se quebraba solo unos segundos.

—¿Jade?

—¿Q-Qué? —ella se volteó rápidamente hacia el, mirándole con sus ojos ensanchados.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Huh? No, solo… no importa —se volteó hacia Ronnie—. Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho?

Ronnie se aclaró la garganta. —¿Quieres salir al patio con nosotros?

Su ceño se frunció por uno segundos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y luego su rostro se suavizó. Parecía que ella iba a negarlo. —Suena bien.

_**·.·**_

Ronnie se sentía como si Leo y el fueran dos padres que estaban cuidando de sus hijos en un parque. Ellos estaban sentados en una banca de madera, observando como Amy le mostraba una flor a Jade. La de ojos pálidos se volteaba cada algunos minutos a su alrededor, como si olvidara donde estaba, y cada vez que su miraba recaía en Leo —quien Ronnie había descubierto que era su hermano—, este le sonreía para tranquilizarla. Pero Ronnie notaba en esa sonrisa un toque de tristeza y resignación.

—Y bien… —empezó Ronnie, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Qué… que cosa tiene…? —Leo le miró con una sonrisa cansada—. Sabes de lo que hablo.

Leo suspiró, metiendo sus manos en su sudadera verde. —Dicen que tiene, umh, _trastorno de identidad disociativo_. Toda su vida estuvo con tratamiento psiquiátrico, pero hace pocos días que fue enviada aquí.

—Umh… lo… ¿siento? —Leo le miró enarcando una ceja con triste burla—. ¿Tiene cura?

—Dicen que sí.

—¿Tu les crees?

Leo se encogió de hombros.

Silencio.

—En fin —suspiró—. Jade me ha dicho cosas increíbles sobre Amy. Bueno, las cosas que logra recordar, al menos —fijó sus ojos en Ronnie—. No está tan mal, tío. Me gustaría ver lo que ella ve.

—Son delirios —susurró Ronnie quedamente.

Leo volvió a encogerse de hombros. —¿Y?

—No está bien.

—Es mejor que la realidad de mierda, al fin y al cabo —su celular sonó. El se lo llevó hasta la oreja—. ¿Si?... Está bien. Vamos para allá —se volteó hacia Ronnie y sonrió—. Lo siento, _Sonic_. Es la hora de los medicamentos de Jade.

Sonic asintió. —Hasta luego.

_**·.·**_

—No debería estar aquí.

Amy rió. Y ese simple sonido, pareció animar a Ronnie. —No te van a comer por eso, Sonikku. Y además, tú nunca sigues las reglas.

—¡Hey! —Ronnie rió—. Yo sigo las reglas, soy un héroe.

Amy sonrió y apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Ronnie, y este pasó uno de sus brazos por su delicada cintura.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Amy. A pesar de que la habitación de ella era toda blanca, típicas de hospitales, Ronnie no sintió esa necesidad de escapar. Amy parecía reprimir todos esos sentimientos. Ronnie quiso reír con ironía.

Era _el_ quien debería ayudarla, no alrevez. El humor de Ronnie bajó y se obligó a sonreír cuando Amy apartó su cabello azul de sus ojos. Ambos se miraros a los ojos.

¿Cuántas cosas había hecho por esa chica? Ronnie pensó que pocas, pero contaban como muchas. El se había pintado el cabello de azul, porque para Amy, el era su héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, un erizo azul que, junto a su equipo, salvaban al mundo de las garras del doctor Eggman.

Ronnie conocía a Amy de toda la vida, y sabía que ella había sufrido mucho, lo suficiente para volverse loca. Su padre la había abandonado y su madre a menudo se desquitaba con ella. Y también fue gracias a su madre que Amy tenia el cabello rosa, se lo había teñido. Ronnie pensó que tanto había sido el tiempo, que ya no recordaba cual era el color natural del Amy.

Volvió a la realidad cuando descubrió a Amy acariciándole la mejilla con la mirada perdida.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado.

Y Amy le miró. Al ver esa resignación en sus ojos, Ronnie quiso romper algo. —Quiero volver a casa, Sonikku.

—Lo sé, Amy.

Un sollozo escapó de los labios de Amy. —¿Cuándo podré volver?

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso? Ronnie no podía mentirle a esa pregunta. —No lo sé.

La pelirosada lo observó con cansancio unos segundos y luego hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Lo que dijo Ronnie unos minutos después la debió haber tomado por sorpresa, ya que el sintió como ella se sobresaltaba.

—Te amo.

Ronnie vio como algo se quebraba en los ojos de Amy. —Lo sé.

—¿Tu me amas?

—Todo lo que puedo.


End file.
